Finding Mr Perfect
by Midnite113
Summary: Meet Sayuri, an erratic 16 year old girl moving to Ouran, her aim this year is to find her Perfect Guy. With a little help from the Host Club, will she be able to win the heart of the guy she loves or will a certain twin get in the way? Kaoru/OC


**Hi guys! This is my first ever attempt at a FanFic, so be prepared, it probably won't be the best ever. However, if you're reading this, please please review! I would love to get some feedback and any tips for improvement. **

**Meet Sayuri Tokidashi, an erratic 16 year old girl who has just moved into Ouran Academy, her one goal this year is to find her Perfect Guy. The One. With a little help from the Host Club, especially one mischievous twin, will she be able to win the heart of the guy she loves? Or will that certain twin get in the way of finding "true love"?**

**Chapter: 1**

**Word Count: 1226**

1. He must be handsome

2. He must be funny

3. He must be smart

4. He must be taller than me

5. He must have no annoying habits

6. He must dress well

7. He must have good hygiene

8. He must not be a goody goody

9. He must be fit

10. He must love me, and only me.

So begins my quest to find (and catch) the perfect guy. Ahh, I can imagine him already, a tall handsome caring guy to hold me through the night. With his great fashion sense and perfect personality he will make my life interesting and fun.

Now, you may be wondering why I'm trying to find the perfect guy. Well, every girl need s a boy, right? And so far I've had my fair share of deadbeat boyfriends, which is why it is my mission to find THE perfect guy. And what better way to find a perfect guy than go to Ouran Academy? It's full of hot, rich guys just WAITING for a perfect girl to come along.

Now, I'm not saying that I'm perfect. Pfft, far from it. I have small eyes and no breasts, but still. Who knows, maybe some guys will like squinty eyed girls with no chesty padding. Besides, there are ways I can disguise this, with some eye liner and a padded bra I'll look fine.

Just imagine me walking into school, no, me _strutting _into school. Hair swishing flirtatiously in the wind. Hips swaying as I walk. A confident smile resting on my perfectly lip-glossed mouth. Boys will be falling for me left and right. I hope.

So long as I'm not standing next to my annoyingly gorgeous older sister, Rin. Her perfectness just annoys me. SO unfair that she inherited all the good qualities from our parents. From her perfectly straight black hair, big blue eyes, pale skin, ample breasts, skinny physique, she is any boys dream. Whereas I, with my scraggly brown hair, small brown eyes, next-to-nothing breasts and my must-exercise-every-day-to-keep-it fit body, I'm just another average girl.

Ok, so I _do_ have quite nice legs and a small waist. But what's the point when boys can have someone like Rin, with a perfect EVERYTHING.

Life is so unfair. Why do the boring girls always get the looks? Rin never uses her looks to her advantage. Doesn't she know she could be going out with guys every night of the week! But, noooo, she spends her time studying. What an idiot. What's the point of studying when she KNOWS she's going to inherit the family fortune? I mean, why waste time now when you could be partying all night long?

I don't think she's even BEEN to a teen party before.

Tomorrow is my first day at Ouran, and to tell you the truth I'm pretty nervous. But I'm sure I'll be fine, there's probably lots of cute guys there.

I go to sleep, dreams of gorgeous boys filling my mind. Tomorrow is going to be great.

The next morning I wake up and go to take a shower, as I pass by the mirror something red catches my eye.

Crap. This can _not_ happening. Why must it happen on my first day of school?

I turn away from the mirror, lightly touching my nose. Yep, still there. A pimple. A Goddamn freaking pimple on the tip of my nose. It's like a freaking beacon of pus. Ordering guys to stay away from the retard with a huge pimple on her nose.

Great, just great. What a day this is going to be.

An hour later I find myself standing in front of class 1-A. My pimple surreptitiously covered with a ton of concealer and foundation. I can still feel it pulsing underneath its cakey layer of powdery goodness.

"Well," the teacher says "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Oh no, I suck at public speaking. Shit. I hope that nothing stupid comes out of my mouth.

"Hi everyone, my name is Sayuri Tokidashi. It's very nice to meet you all and I am very exited to be going to Ouran Academy"

Yesss! Good job, nothing embarrassing, I seem polite and nice. But wait, guys don't like quiet, polite girls. I need to seem more fun.

"I love partying all night long" I say with a wink.

The class laughs and a few guys give me the once over.

Oh God, that wink made it seem dirty.

"I mean, I'm a virgin though."

…

Did I really just say that?

The class laughs even more and I feel myself turning red. The teacher clears her throat "Very well, Sayuri, you may take a seat"

I scan the classroom and notice an empty seat next to a hot guy with fiery red hair. Oh, wait, there's 2 of them. Must be twins. The one on the left looks up at me and we make eye contact, he smiles and I blush. They're both really cute.

I sit down next to him and he turns towards me "I'm Kaoru Hitachiin, I liked your little speech up there" he says, a smirk tugging at his mouth.

"Uhh, thanks." I reply.

'Say more!' I urge myself. 'He's hot, talk to him!'

I open my mouth but before I can say anything else the girl in front of me turns around with a flick of her blonde hair and glares at me "Kaoru! Did you do the homework last night? It was sooo hard" she simpers, fluttering her blue eyes.

He glances at me before responding "Yeah, it was quite hard. But I'm sure you did very well, Mizuki"

The teacher gets everyone's attention and class begins. As class goes on, I study Mizuki in front of me, she's quite pretty, but has a very pointy nose and what seems to be a permanent sour expression plastered on her face.

She seems like a bitch, and it looks like she has a thing for Kaoru.

Kaoru Hitachiin. One of the first hot guys I've seen here. I do a mental checklist, he _seems _to fit most of the criteria but who knows. Anyway, no point in focusing on a single guy, I need to keep my options open.

That's when I see him. Sitting 3 rows in front of me. Oh My Fucking God. Hotness overload. He turns around, sees me staring and smiles. Omigod. He's smiling at me. Look at his mouth, its so curvy and yummy. And his eyes, all crinkly and deep. And his nose, so strong and un-pointy.

I think I'm in heaven. He is hands down the hottest guy ever. He definitely passes in the looks department.

"You might want to close your mouth" I hear a giggle beside me.

I turn to see a small girl next to me, her green eyes peering at me kindly. I close my mouth

"Was it that obvious?" I grin.

"He tends to have that affect on most girls" she continues, "I'm Keiko, by the way"

"Nice to meet you" I give her my warmest smile which she returns. She seems really nice. And so begins one of my best friendships.

That day after school I decide to explore the grounds, and stumble across the Host Club...


End file.
